


Sanders Sides One Shots

by darlingdarkiplier



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lamp - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Prinxiety - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, possible angst, royality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdarkiplier/pseuds/darlingdarkiplier
Summary: A collection of Sanders Sides one shots, featuring pretty much every pairing.





	1. Sick Days - Royality

**Sick Days- Royality**

** _In which Roman is denying he is sick, but Patton won’t hear it._ **

——

“Patton, seriously, I promise I’m- _achoo! - _I’m _fine!” _Roman grumbled as he looked back to his sheet music, practicing his singing for a show. He _refused _to let something as simple as a little fever bring him down. He had things to do, vocals to get just right. Patton looked on with a worried expression.

“You really don’t seem like it, princey, are you sure?” Roman tried ignoring the endearment and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“At least take some sinus medicine—“

“No! I’m fine, Patton, you’re just worrying too much. You hang out with Virgil too much.”

Patton wasn’t happy about it, but he couldn’t force Roman into stopping his practice. Roman continued to sing the songs, Patton wincing every time he would stop to cough loudly or sneeze into his arm. If there’s one thing Roman was, it was stubborn; stubborn enough to suffer through his activities just to have the satisfaction of not being stopped.

Patton stopped in every few minutes, asking Roman if he was ready to take a break to take care of himself, and each time, Roman refused.

It wasn’t until Patton heard Roman starting to lose his voice in his singing he got genuinely worried and decided to put his foot down. He walked back into Roman’s room, to find the other wheezing through his coughs and struggling to speak normally.

“You have to take a break! Look at you, you’re pouring sweat, you have to have a fever, you need rest and medicine.” Roman shook his head no.

“I’m okay! Just a small cold, I can keep going-“

“Ro, look at me.” Patton grabbed Roman’s face in his hands and turned him to look directly at him. He pressed his forehead against the other’s and almost gasped at how warm it was.

“You’re burning up, princey. You need to lay down, I’ll bring some medicine.” Patton said quietly, foreheads still pressed together. Roman slowly nodded, taking Patton’s hands away from his face and holding them in his.

Patton smiled as he pulled back.

“You have to have a pretty high fever, your face is all red and feverish.”

“Yeah, that’s…..definitely because of the fever.” Roman said hoarsely, clearing his throat. Patton grinned and let go of his hands, leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later with the medicine and water. He took Roman’s temperature— Roman had protested and insisted it wasn’t that bad, but Patton shushed him and made him cooperate— and made sure he took the proper medicine.

Patton tucked Roman into bed, and Roman drifted off to sleep to the sound of Patton humming the tune of the song he had been rehearsing, feeling content the other had been there to take care of him.


	2. Stuck - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roman convinces Virgil to go on the ferris wheel with him, only for them to get stuck at the top.

"I promise it’ll be fine!” Roman tried to drag Virgil by the arm, but he stayed planted where he stood. Roman, Virgil, Logan and Patton had spent the day at the fair and there was just enough time left for one last ride. Roman immediately had suggested the ferris wheel. He had tried to go on it all day but the others always wanted to ride something else. He tried to ask Virgil, but he absolutely did not want to go. 

“Can’t you get Logan or Patton to go with you?” He groaned. 

“Patton wanted Logan to go on the carousel with him.” Roman responded. Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“Then wait for them to get done!” 

“I can’t, there’s only enough time left for one more ride and then we gotta get going before the fair closes! Come on, it’s been going all day without any incidents, nothing’s going to happen!” Virgil bit his lip, looking up at Roman. 

“What if the cart breaks?” 

“If a cart were going to break, it would’ve already done it by now.” 

“What if we get stuck?”

“Even if we did, we wouldn’t be hurt.” Virgil sighed. 

“_Fine. _But if anything happens…..” 

“I would never put you in danger, Virgil.” Roman assured the other. “Now let’s go!” He grabbed Virgil’s arm once again, taking off with him towards the ferris wheel. Since it was close to closing they were the only pair in line, so they’d have the whole ride to themselves. 

“Just in time for the last ride of the night.” The employee commented as she took their tickets. Roman beamed as he and Virgil got settled into their seat and buckled in. 

Virgil tensed up as the ride started to move. Roman grabbed his hand, making him jump. 

“What?” Roman asked. “Just trying to calm you down.” Virgil relaxed and nodded his head a bit. 

“Well….thanks.” He accepted Roman’s hand. They stayed silent for a bit, watching the view of the emptying fair as they sailed up and down again. 

Until the ride stopped right at the top. 

“Uhhh, Ro?” 

“Don’t panic, it’s fine, I’m right here.” Roman looked over the edge of the cart down at the ride controls. The employee that let them on looked up. 

“Sorry, guys! There’s a malfunction in the controls, you’ll have to hang tight until I can get the repair man here!” She yelled up. Virgil groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

“What are we going to do?” He asked. 

“It’s perfectly fine, we just have to stay still until they get it fixed.” 

“But who knows how long it could take? And what if they don’t get it fixed? What if we end up having to jump because-” 

“_Virgil.” _

_“_Sorry.” Roman put out his hand again. Virgil took it once more, this time without a word. 

“Hey look, there’s Logan and Patton.” Roman pointed out. Sure enough, they were standing at the bottom of the ferris wheel, looking up confused at Virgil and Roman. Virgil went to look down at them and immediately regretted it. He shut his eyes tight.

“Oooh, should not have done that.” 

“Hey, it’s alright. Don’t look down again, just focus on what’s right in this cart. Don’t think about what’s below.” Virgil nodded, taking deep breaths and keeping his eyes closed while Roman yelled below to let Logan and Patton know they were going to be here a while. 

Roman started rambling to Virgil to try and keep him distracted and calm. He talked about his favorite musicals, ones he’s seen and ones he wants to see, his favorite movies and ones he thought deserved better. He talked about projects he had been working on lately. Virgil didn’t respond, but he listened, focusing on Roman’s voice rather than the situation they were currently in. 

At some point Virgil had scooted right next to Roman, leaning against him. Roman had been too busy talking to notice, but absentmindedly put his arm around the other to hold him close while he continued talking. Virgil’s eyes snapped open at that but he decided not to comment. 

“What about you?” Roman asked. 

“What about me?” Virgil responded, confused. 

“What are some of your favorite things? Your passions?” Virgil looked up at Roman. 

“You’re actually asking? You want to hear?” 

“Of course, Virgil. Go ahead and tell me about it all, I’ll listen just like you did for me.” Virgil looked hesitant but decided to trust Roman. 

He talked about his favorite bands and movies, his favorite places to go when he felt down or anxious. He opened up about things he had never told the group before, like things that make him really upset and the things he does to cope with them. Roman listened carefully to every word but didn’t interrupt. When Virgil stopped talking, Roman squeezed the hand he was holding. 

“That was a lot to tell. Thank you for trusting me.” 

“Yeah, well…. don’t let it go to your head, princey.” Roman chuckled. 

“No but seriously. Thank you for trusting me. Not just with that but, you trusted me to bring you on the ferris wheel. And even though we ended up stuck up here you still trusted me enough to open up like that. I appreciate it, Virgil.” Virgil didn’t know what to say. He stared up at Roman for a few minutes, just admiring him. He opened his mouth to speak but right at that moment the ride kicked in again. They settled themselves back in their original position as they sailed down to the bottom. They got out of the cart and stretched their legs, looking around. 

“I think Logan and Patton already went to the car to wait on us.” Roman said. Virgil nodded, turning to look at him. He had thought about it while they were stuck up there, after Roman had made a big deal about his trust or whatever, and he couldn’t believe he was actually still considering it, but it was now or never. 

Virgil grabbed Roman’s face and quickly kissed him, pulling away just as fast as if he realized what he was doing. Roman looked shocked, his face was red as a tomato and he stuttered over his words. 

“If you had done that on the ferris wheel it would’ve been the perfect moment!” Roman finally said. Virgil rolled his eyes and pushed Roman’s arm before burying his face in his sleeves. 

“And make it totally cliche? Not a chance.” Virgil said in a muffled voice. 

“I like cliches.” Virgil groaned. 

“Just forget it, we can never talk about this again-” 

“Virgil, look at me.” Virgil slowly took his hands away from his face. 

“Do over?” Roman asked. Virgil wanted to bury his face again but mustered up his courage and nodded. Roman slowly leaned in, kissing Virgil for real this time. And this time, it was truly magical. The lights from the ferris wheel were still in the background and for just those few seconds they forgot about what had happened and where they were. 

“Were you guys going to tell us about this??” The two of them jumped and pulled away at Patton’s voice, turning to see him and Logan standing nearby at the ticket stand. 

“I thought you guys went out to the car!” Virgil said, embarrassed. 

“We did, but we came back to see if you guys were able to get down yet. I see you were.” Logan responded. Roman and Virgil’s faces were both red and blushy, and Patton was beaming. 

“I’m so happy for you guys! You have to tell me all about what happened-” 

“Actually, Patton, we all need to get going. The fair is closing now and we need to get home.” Logan interrupted. Virgil made a mental note to thank Logan for getting him out of that one later. The four walked out to the parking lot, Roman and Virgil trailing behind the others, their hands intertwined and small grins on their faces. They stayed that way the whole way home. 


	3. Rude Awakening - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Virgil is up in the middle of the night to make a snack, but wakes Logan up in the process.

Virgil was restless. Logan had already fallen fast asleep next to him, but he had woken up in the middle of the night and couldn’t fall back asleep even after half an hour of trying. He looked at the clock. 3:45 AM. 

He rolled over onto his other side, facing away from Logan, and closed his eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep. 

It didn’t work. 

He rubbed his eyes, he fluffed his pillow, flipped it over, he took the covers off, put them back on, tried every sleeping position he knew to try and get comfortable but nothing was working. After another thirty minutes of this, he was starting to feel hungry. He debated eating, since he didn’t want to disturb Logan at this hour. Eventually, though, his hunger won over. 

_Might as well go get a snack, since I can’t fall asleep. _He decided. Careful not to move the bed too much, he slowly got up and tip toed to the kitchen, looking around for something he could quickly eat and get back to bed. He slowly opened cabinets and looked around. There were chips, but he worried the rustling of the bags would wake Logan in the other room. He went over to the fridge to look. Nothing really appealed to him, although he did see some Pizza Rolls in the freezer. He settled on those and got them ready to microwave, doing everything a lot slower than he usually would. He didn’t want to make any noise that would wake up his sleeping boyfriend. He loved Logan, but Logan waking up before he’s had his proper amount of sleep is a cranky Logan that Virgil did not want to deal with right now. 

Virgil stood around for a few minutes, waiting on his food to get done. He decided to grab a drink out of the fridge while he waited, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a sip. But when he turned back to the microwave, his eyes widened. He tried to open it before it finished, but he was too late. 

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP _

“Shit!” Virgil cursed, quickly getting the plate out of the microwave, cursing more as his hands were burned by the hot dish. He looked around, hoping he hadn’t done anything too loud. He had, though. 

“What was that noise?” Logan sleepily asked, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. 

“It was the microwave, I’m sorry, Lo.” Virgil said. 

“Why are you making food at this hour?” Logan asked confused. 

“I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep.” 

“It’s not really healthy to eat so late.” Logan pointed out, looking concerned. 

“It’s just a few Pizza Rolls.” Logan sighed. 

“Very well, come back to bed when you’re done.” He grumpily turned to walk back to their room, bumping his head on the door frame in the process. 

“Are you okay?” Virgil asked, trying not to snicker. 

“Not wearing my glasses.” Logan mumbled, continuing on his way. 

Virgil finished up his snack and put his dishes away, yawning as he returned to his and Logan’s room to find Logan once again fast asleep. He laid down next to him, facing him and admiring his sleeping face. After a few minutes he rolled over and scooted closer to the other, finally falling back asleep comforted by his presence. 


	4. Stolen Kisses - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roman absolutely adores the chapstick/lip balm Patton uses, so he keeps stealing kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but I really loved this prompt!!

“Ro!” Patton exclaimed, giggling as he playfully shoved his boyfriend away. He was in the middle of making food and Roman had come up behind him to attack him with kisses. Roman laughed, ruffling Patton’s hair. 

“Sorry, babe.” Patton’s cheeks tinted red as he tried to go back to what he was doing. He seemed to notice a pattern over time, recently Roman had been extra affectionate with him and stealing those quick kisses all the time. Not that Patton didn’t secretly love it, and not that Roman wasn’t always affectionate, but this was more than usual and Patton was curious as to what had gotten into him. He didn’t question it, and the kisses continued. 

Roman kept on with those stolen kisses any chance he could. When Patton was reading, cooking, talking with someone else, even when he was half asleep. Patton had laughed each one off and given in in the end, but things didn’t click until one day Patton had been applying lip balm and Roman had immediately pulled his face in for a kiss, rubbing his lips together when he pulled away. Patton gasped. 

“Roman!” He scolded. It was rare he used the prince’s real name instead of ‘Ro’ or ‘Princey’ or ‘Prince’ or some other pet name. Roman grinned up at him, acting oblivious. 

“Yes, my love?” He responded. 

“All these sneaky smooches...you’re using me for my new strawberry lip balm!” Roman busted out laughing, kissing Patton on the cheek. 

“Maybe. It tastes good!” He admitted shyly. 

“I have an extra one, you could’ve just asked.” Patton rolled his eyes as he handed the unopened extra lip balm to his blushing boyfriend, who pocketed it. 

“Well, yeah...but...” 

“But what?” 

“Maybe I just wanted an excuse to kiss you.” Patton giggled, booping Roman’s nose. 

“You’re cute, prince. In that case, keep it up.” Roman smiled wide and pulled Patton in for yet another kiss, one of many more to come.


End file.
